


Swelter

by QuickLikeLight



Series: An Hour and Under [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, Scott? Tell me what’s wrong.” He runs his eyes over Scott’s body, scanning for injuries, but there’s no sight or scent of blood or illness. There’s just a sweetness hovering around him that Derek’s never noticed before, hot and heady in his nose.</p><p>"Need it," is all Scott says, over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swelter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little PWP thing I wrote on Tumblr and expanded for the archive. As always, heatfic comes with some shades of dub con, but I don't think it should be an issue in this one. Obviously you should care for yourself first and foremost. Hope you enjoy!

Scott stumbles through the loft door panting and overheated. He barely makes it past the threshold before Derek realizes something’s different, something’s off. He pulls his Alpha in with one strong arm and guides him to the sofa, offering him the bottle of water in his hand.

“What is it, Scott? Tell me what’s wrong.” He runs his eyes over Scott’s body, scanning for injuries, but there’s no sight or scent of blood or illness. There’s just a sweetness hovering around him that Derek’s never noticed before, hot and heady in his nose.

"Need it," is all Scott says, over and over.

He says it as he strips off his tank top. The sun-dark skin of his torso gleams with sweat and all Derek can do is stare, dumbfounded at the way Scott’s body moves in the dim morning light streaming through the loft windows. He’s always so careful not to watch when the Alpha’s shirt comes off, when he and the betas are wrestling on the floor or he’s running laps with the team around the lacrosse field, but he can’t avert his eyes now. Not when Scott is right here in front of him, close enough to touch.

“Need it,” he says, eyes dazed and scent sweet.

Through his soft sweats, Scott palms the erection Derek’s struggled not to notice, to stare at, to let his mouth get wet for. He strokes himself through the material, letting the softness of the fabric cling and pull at his cock, outlining every ridge for Derek’s hungry eyes. He growls as he pushes Derek down onto the couch, straddling his lap. Derek can do nothing but sit there, let him, as Scott unzips his jeans, tears at his underwear. Scott slips his sweats off, and under them he’s naked, free and easy as he grinds himself into Derek’s lap. His hand finds Derek’s cock unerringly, hard and full where it juts up out of his flies, and Scott strokes it just once with a loose grip. It feels good enough that Derek shudders, has to close his eyes against the onslaught of feeling welling up inside. 

"Need it." Scott says it while he works two, three fingers inside his own body, already slicked and loosened, ready to be breached. Derek takes deep, controlled breaths through his nose, reveling in Scott’s scent, in the fact that Scott came to him. “Please. Need it.”

That’s all he says.

He sinks down on Derek’s dick like it was made for him, even though the stretch is painful, too much, makes him whimper and bite at his mouth.

“Just need it, please,” he whines, when Derek grabs tight to his ribs, tries to hold him in place.

"Okay baby," Derek soothes, eyes wide and chest heaving. He’s found words again, after long minutes of silence, and the only thing he can think of to say is, "Okay, it’s okay, calm down. You’ve got it, whatever you need. Just calm down okay Scott?"

"Can’t, can’t, need it," he says, working his hips down, down, against Derek’s hold, even though it obviously burns, aches. He winces, eyes tight and jaw dropped, trying to fuck down onto Derek harder.

"Hey, shhhh," Derek tries again, sliding a hand against the nape of Scott’s neck, fisting the other around his hard cock. "Not gonna take it away, don’t worry. Just don’t want you to hurt, that’s all. Please, just take it easy."

"I can’t," he sobs, pushing against Derek’s hold. He thrusts into Derek’s fist and back against his dick with abandon, even as he grits his teeth. "I need it so bad. It hurts, Derek. I just - need - _something_ …”

"You need something?" Derek asks, rubbing a soothing palm between Scott’s shoulders. He hesitates, but the question stays on his lips until he can’t stand it, needing the answer like air. "Or do you need me?"

"You," Scott corrects immediately. Derek pulls him down, kisses him hard and fast. It isn’t clumsy, or too wet, or shockingly hot. It’s nothing like the kisses he has sometimes imagined, watching Scott interact with girlfriends and boyfriends, pining quietly for that connection with his Alpha. Scott doesn’t rear back and hit him, the way the Scott of his traitor imagination sometimes does. He burrows in deeper, clinging to Derek’s shoulders and gasping greedily into his mouth. The little pleasured sounds he makes are gorgeous, prettier than Derek could ever have imagined, and they fill the loft like a mating call. Derek thrusts up into the vice tight hold of Scott’s body, clinging to the soft skin of his hips. Scott grunts happily, rocking himself down as he bites and licks at Derek’s lips.

"You," he says against Derek’s mouth as he tears himself apart in Derek’s lap, pushing and pulling with powerful thighs, the smooth roll of abdominal muscles Derek has watched develop, the sharp pull of shoulders as Scott latches onto him and doesn’t let go. "You, you, need you, just need you."

"You have me," Derek promises. "I’m here, I’m right here. I’ve always been right here."

He stays still and strong, letting Scott use his body like he needs to, letting him scratch the itch that’s welled up inside him. This is that all-consuming need Derek knows happens sometimes, for the good of the pack. _Heat_. It radiates off of Scott’s body, overwhelming and good, vital in a way he’d forgotten they could be together, when they aren’t fighting something off, or fighting off each other. “You have me. _You have me_.”

Scott’s hips stutter. His eyes go wide and red as he comes and it’s a relief, his pleasure rolling over them both in waves until Derek’s got come on his stomach, in his chest hair, arcing up his chin. He loses himself in the pleasure of it until Scott’s full of him, sated and pliant, drooping weakly against his chest. He reaches back, touching the place where they are joined, where he’s buried inside Scott’s body, and marvels at the perfection of it. How he pushed his way in, made a space for himself there. How Scott let him, offered it, took what he needed from Derek in ways he wouldn’t before.

Scott’s giggle pulls him out of his head.

"Could use that water now," he says, lazy and happy, grin across his face. His eyes are clear and bright, and there’s a feeling shining out of them that Derek isn’t used to seeing aimed his direction. It makes something in his stomach flutter, happy.

"Oh, we’re using words again huh?" Derek laughs, nipping at his mouth.

"For now," Scott shrugs, wriggling in his lap. Derek can feel Scott’s cock starting to stir against his skin, filling again with the need to mate. "I don’t think they’re all that necessary, really. I got what I wanted, didn’t I?"

"Well, you got me…" Derek lets one eyebrow finish that sentence. Scott laughs.

"Yeah, like I said. Got what I wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
